


Семь минут

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Mercenaries, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: У них есть только семь минут
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Семь минут

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по додзинси Гусари: ["Первоклассная команда"](https://imgur.com/a/Dlhge), ["Подготовка ко второй битве"](https://imgur.com/a/xAmeu), ["Третий боевой пост"](https://imgur.com/a/EBR2C)

Все заканчивается быстро и скучно: не ожидавшая нападения охрана, несколько выстрелов, стремительные движения Ивайзуми, вырубающего тех, кого не достали пули Ойкавы, — минут пять, не больше. Даже не приходится самому вступить в рукопашку. У Бокуто с Куроо все гораздо интереснее, судя по до сих пор раздающимся в гарнитуре звукам перестрелки и глухим ударам. 

Бой получается слишком коротким, Ойкаве не хватает. Не хватает действия и риска, не хватает возможности посмотреть на Ивайзуми в работе — то, на что Ойкава может смотреть вечно. Тело, словно мина замедленного действия, готово взорваться от избытка нерастраченной энергии, хочется сделать какую-нибудь глупость.

Ойкава спускается к Ивайзуми, становится рядом. Разглядывает знакомые черты, легкую испарину на лбу и пятно копоти на щеке. Коснуться хочется невыносимо, прижать к ближайшей поверхности и целовать, кусать и вылизывать. Ивайзуми хочется всегда, и возбуждение только усиливается от недо-сражения, становится невыносимым. Ойкава нервно облизывает губы. Сейчас не место и не время, он и сам понимает. Вторая команда тоже скоро разберется со своей частью задания и подтянется сюда. И это просто ненормально — трахаться в руинах среди трупов и торчащего металла арматуры. Но сейчас это не волнует, только добавляет азарта. И вообще, когда у них что было нормально?

— Ива-чан, раз уж мы так хорошо и быстро справились, можешь сделать для меня кое-что? — спрашивает он, недвусмысленно берясь за пряжку ремня и начиная расстегивать, мимоходом касаясь стоящего члена. У Ивайзуми тоже стоит — обычная реакция, скоро пройдет, но в этот раз Ойкаву такой вариант не устраивает.

Ивайзуми хмурится, смотрит недоверчиво.

— Совсем с ума сошел? Они же услышат, — шепчет он, зажимая в ладони микрофон.

— Отключи. — Ойкава пожимает плечами, сдвигает ремни креплений, продолжая расстегивать штаны, всем своим видом показывает, что останавливаться не собирается.  
Ивайзуми ругается, но все-таки отключается от общей связи и делает шаг навстречу. Наверно, он до сих пор надеется, что сможет отделаться дрочкой — по крайней мере, именно так Ойкава понимает движение его руки к члену. Но не дает ему такой возможности: приспускает штаны — совсем немного, не больше необходимого, отворачивается лицом к стене и упирается в нее руками.

Выдох Ивайзуми за спиной такой шумный и возмущенный, что Ойкава почти уверен, что тот сразу откажется. Но нет.

— У нас минут семь до того, как все будут здесь, — предупреждает он.

Ойкава оглядывается через плечо.

— Тогда, наверно, не стоит тратить это время на разговоры. 

Какое-то время сзади тихо, потом руки Ивайзуми ложатся ему на бедра, и Ойкава понимает: получилось. Ивайзуми далеко не всегда соглашается с безумными идеями — слишком серьезный и ответственный, но из-за этого подначивать его только интереснее. 

Он немного сердится, Ойкава чувствует это по тому, как резко и болезненно растягивают его смоченные слюной пальцы. Но и хочет тоже — дышит неровно, рука, поглаживающая голое бедро, слегка подрагивает. Он торопится, вытаскивает пальцы, едва только мышцы немного расслабляются. Короткая пауза, шорох одежды и Ивайзуми начинает входить — медленно, трудно, заполняя и распирая. Ойкава сильнее упирается руками в стену, опускает голову и прогибается, подставляясь, внутри все сжимается от первого проникновения. 

Войдя полностью, Ивайзуми прижимается сзади, обнимает за плечи, горячо и щекотно дышит в шею. Ждет, давая им обоим время привыкнуть. 

Ждет не долго — нет времени и нет желания ждать. Все еще разгоряченное после короткого боя тело хочет всего, быстро и сразу, текущему в крови адреналину не мешает даже поутихшее было возбуждение. Ойкава вздыхает, ерзает немного, пытаясь расслабиться, и мягко подается навстречу, без слов, одним телом показывая, что уже можно, нужно, что ему хочется прямо сейчас. Ивайзуми за спиной последний раз тяжело вздыхает возле шеи и немного отстраняется, сжимает пальцы на его бедрах и начинает двигаться, наращивая темп. По телу расходятся волны тепла и боли, изнутри постепенно поднимается удовольствие, в чем-то схожее с тем, которое испытываешь от хорошего боя — яростное, острое, опасное. Ивайзуми не сдерживается, трахает быстро и жадно, дрочит в том же ритме. Руки уже не держат, и Ойкава ложится грудью на стену, прижимается к ней щекой, задыхаясь и впитывая в себя жар тела Ивайзуми. Ощущений слишком много, чтобы думать о чем-то еще, замечать происходящее вокруг. Ойкава кончает, чувствуя, как его наполняет сперма Ивайзуми, выплескивается на бетонную стену и, не удержавшись, стонет. 

— Хэй, вы тут? А что не отвечаете? — отвратительно бодрый голос Бокуто раздается из-за стены, совсем рядом, но из-за шума крови в ушах кажется далеким. Ойкаве требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, зачем он здесь и чего ему надо.

Ругнувшись, Ивайзуми быстро отстраняется, вытаскивая обмякший член, и ему снова хочется застонать, но в этот раз он сдерживается. Сначала Ивайзуми рывком натягивает штаны на Ойкаву, и только потом начинает застегиваться сам. 

— Здесь, сейчас выйдем, — кричит он, пока тот не начал их искать.

Между ягодицами мокро и саднит, ремни перекрутились, и ткань липнет к влажной от пота коже. Ноги дрожат, как после долгого забега, и, кажется, он слегка прихрамывает, когда, обгоняя Ивайзуми, первым выходит в коридор. Увидев их, стоящий рядом с Бокуто Куроо сначала выглядит растерянным, потом, похоже, все сопоставив, широко ухмыляется. 

— Боевое ранение? Первую помощь оказать? — издевается он. Во взгляде читается явное: «А говорил, не встречаетесь». 

Ойкава только бросает на него мрачный взгляд. 

— Я уже оказал, — ворчит Ивайзуми. Предатель. Ойкава быстро оглядывается на него: влажные волосы, раскрасневшееся лицо и смущенное выражение. Похоже, на еще один такой эксперимент раскрутить его будет сложно: в глупые ситуации он попадать не любит, а тут еще так отвлеклись, что кто угодно мог подкрасться — не заметили бы. С другой стороны, чем сложнее цель, тем она соблазнительнее. 

Теперь Куроо откровенно ржет. Ойкава замечает, как глаза Бокуто загораются интересом, и понимает, что эти двое теперь так просто не отстанут. Ну и хрен с ними. Оно того стоило.


End file.
